Dark Cherry
by Kiki Gardens
Summary: sasusaku,nejiten,inoshika,naruhina.SasuSaku in all the lovliness of highschool! Awesome is'nt it? OFF HITAUS! CHAPTER 2 FINALLY UP!
1. Uchiha Sasuke

Dark Cherry

Chapter 1: Uchiha Sasuke

"SAKURA!" yelled a woman in her late 40s.  
"Mmm, 5 more minutes mom." Groaned a pink headed girl.  
"It's yourfirst daySakura _please _wake up, you're going to be LATE!"  
"FINE FINE I'll get up jeez!" yelled the girl, sleepily getting out of bed.

Name: Haruno Sakura  
Age:15 years old  
Status as of now: tired, pissed.

On her way out the door she bumped into a dresser and a wall. Her mom giggled as her daughter continued towards the bathroom occasionally bumping into the walls.

**10 minutes later**

Sakura raced out the door backpack in hand racing towards Konhoa Academy. "DAMN IT!! I'm late on my first day! ARGHHHHH!" she screamed.

"At least they don't have the uniforms." She sighed.  
Once at the office she gathered her locker number, combination, and schedule.

As she entered her class, she saw about thirty students. Half of them were running around, the other half were either talking or staring, at her to be exact.  
She saw a group of girls sitting at the back. A blonde, hair pulled up in a ponytail, a brown haired girl, hair in two Chinese style buns, and a dark blue haired girl, hair flowing loose around her shoulders. They were all giggling and occasionally looking at four boys sitting near the front. There was a boy with black hair, reminding Sakura of a chicken's butt, who was wearing an oversized varsity football jacket, a spiky haired blonde who had a basketball jacket on, a dark brown haired boy whose hair extended down his back and was tied near the end, wearing a wrestling jacket, and another brown haired boy, whose hair was tied up in a spiky ponytail he was fast asleep ignoring the chaos around him.

**With the guys**

"Yo, teme!" said Naruto. "Check out that new chick!" he said.  
"Hn" was his reply.

**Back to Sakura**

Suddenly chicken butt looked at her and winked reaching towards the spiky ponytailed kid he slipped an ice cube down his back. At this the boy jumped out of his seat struggling to get the ice cube out of his shirt.

"SASUKE!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he screamed.

_So chicken butt's name is Sasuke._

"Calm down Shikamaru it was just a prank okay." Said the other brown haired boy.

"Yeah Neji like _you_ didn't have anything to do with this." Muttered the boy supposedly named 'Shikamaru'.  
The blonde was now snickering.  
"Naruto what are you laughing about?!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." He sighed before going back to sleep.

"Yo Teme, that was awesome!" exclaimed Naruto high-fiving Sasuke, and receiving a glare from Neji.  
Sakura realized she was still standing in front of the door. She made her way up the stairs towards the three girls.  
"Umm, hi! I'm Sakura. Can I sit here?" she asked the blonde.  
"Uh huh. By the way, I'm Ino." She said.  
"I'm Tenten." Said the girl with Chinese buns.  
"I-I-I-I'm H-h-h-hinata." Stuttered the dark blue haired girl.  
Sakura smiled warmly at all of them. A minute later Sasuke came up to the girls.  
"Hey Tenten, Ino, Hinata, uhh…. What's your name again?" he asked Sakura.  
"Sakura. What's yours, Chicken butt?" she asked grinning evilly.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!!" more than half the girls in the class screamed.  
"Ever heard of a JOKE?" replied Sakura sarcastically.  
_She's different. VERY different. Let's see how long she holds up shall we?  
_"No, it's Uchiha Sasuke too you." He replied.  
Soon three other boys came up and greeted the other girls.  
"Yo, teme, who's she?" asked the blonde.  
"Ask her yourself dobe." Said Sasuke glaring at the other boy.  
"Hi! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!" yelled the boy.  
"Tell everyone in the world will ya?" muttered Ino.  
"Uhh, I'm Sakura." She said smiling.  
"I'm Hyuga Neji." Said the long haired boy.  
"Troublesome. Nara Shikamaru." Muttered the spiky ponytailed boy.


	2. Haruno Sakura

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDAT****ING! DON'T HURT ME!**

Standerd disclaimer applies.

Dark Cherry

Chapter 2: Haruno Sakura

* * *

"Teme! Come on I gotta show you that new ramen flavor I bought!" hollered Naruto, tugging on Sasuke's arm like a five year old.

"Aa." replied Sasuke following Naruto.

"See you ladies later." said Neji smiling at Tenten, making her blush.

"What a drag." muttered Shikamaru following Neji down towards their seats.

(Insert Ino and the girls telling Sakura about who likes who, and how Neji's wrestling team captain, Naruto's basketball team captain, and how Shikamarus a lazy ass genius.)

**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!**

The lunch bell rang and kids got up and headed for the cafeteria, and Sakura headed towards her locker to get her lunch money.  
As she was walking to the Cafeteria,she felt someone grab her hand. "Yes?" she asked turning around only to come face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey, Sa-ku-ra." whisphered Sasuke.

"What do you want?" growled Sakura, starting to back away from the boy.

"Simple... you." came the reply.

"E-excuse me?!" asked Sakura.

"You heard me." answered Sasuke, taking a step towards Sakura.

"Stay away from me." said Sakura, taking a step back, but instead she slammed into something hard.

_'Crap!'_ thought Sakura as Sasuke pinned her arms above her head, and bent down until his lip brushed her ear.

"See you in class, Sa-ku-ra." he whisphered and walked away.

Sakura's ear was tingling and her whole body felt like there were electric shocks rippling through it. Blood quickly rushed too her face as she remembered how close she and Sasuke were standing.

_'Uchiha I will get you.'_


	3. IMPORTANT READ THIS!

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!**

**sorry for disappointing you guys but this story will be discontinued after chapter 4.**

**ANYONE WHO WISHES TO 'adopt' THE STORY PLEASE:  
LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME!**

**I WILL CONTINUE TO READ THE STORY AFTER ITS ADOPTION! AND WILL CRITIQUE YOU.**

**THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS!!**

~Kiki


	4. FOOD FIGHT!

**Like I said, no inpiration what soever, so this might suck.**

* * *

Sakura stormed off to the cafeterteria, her eyes scanning the room for Ino, Tenten and Hinata. She found them near a window. "Hey." she said sitting beside Tenten.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"H-h-hello." he friends answered.

"I'll be right back." Sakura stated standing up and walking over to the line.  
She felt hot breath on the back of her neck and spun around. Onyx clashed with Jade as both teens glared at eachother.

"Teme, if your'e gonna kiss her...than kiss her." said Naruto.

Sakura turned her head slightly, causing Sasuke's and her lips to brush slightly.

"I hate your guts." said Sakura before stalking off to the other line.

"Hn." said Sasuke, returning to his stotic self.

'_This should be interesting...'_

_'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. He's actually pretty cute...GAH Sakura! What the hell are you thinking?!'_

Sakura proceded to get her lunch and sat down at the table. She unwrapped her sandwhich and as she brought it up to her mouth, she felt hot breath fanning accross the back of her neck. A shiver made it's way down her spine.

"You _will _be mine." said a husky voice.

Sakura shivered again as the breath came closer. There was a kiss to the back of her neck and the person walked away.

"What was _that _all about?" asked Ino, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura stood up, furiously. "This means war Uchiha!" screamed Sakura, chucking her pudding at Sasuke's head. It landed with a splat. Sakura smirked.

Sasuke turned and threw his coleslaw at Sakura, she ducked and it hit Tenten in the face. Sakura started giggling, as Tenten's face went red.

"Uchicha, your dead!" yowled Tenten as she as lauched a cup of pudding at the Uchiha, he dodged it and it hit Neji.

Neji growled before throwing a spoonful of taco filling at Tenten. Instead it hit Ino, who shreiked before launching her own cup of pudding at Neji, who ducked down, resulting in the pudding cup landing on Naruto's chest.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone screamed, momments later the cafeteria wasa mess off food, shrieks and laughter echoed throughout the school.


End file.
